ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryuji (No More Heroes)
How Ryuji joined the Tourney Ryuji is the 7th ranked assassin No More Heroes 2: Desperate Struggle. He is known as Travis' "Brother" in battle because he has a katana similar to Travis', a motorcycle and knows martial arts, all of which resemble Travis. Despite all the similarities, Ryuji very rarely speaks, unlike Travis who tends to always speak his mind. He has the power to summon an energy dragon much like Dark Star from No More Heroes. Both of them were equally matched and Travis decides to spare Ryuji, however Silvia shoots Ryuji just because of the rules and if he lived he would become stronger and kill Travis. When Silvia shoots him, Travis then acknowledges him as being a true warrior, not deserving to be "gunned down like a thug". He was resurrected by Kabuto Yakushi yet broke off from his control to hopefully find Travis and win what he calls a "fight to the death". Standing in his way is a shinobi called Ao. How to unlock *Successfully execute 40 Team Final Smashes *Play 1623 matches For both methods, you must fight Ryuji at Body Slam Beach. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with Ryuji by wishing for him from Shenron or purchasing him for 525 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Ryuji, or wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the Japanese assassin of a few words, Ryuji!" He will be seen left of Mirta, right of Bagi, above Fujin and below Pai Mei. Character Select Screen Animation when highlighted Has his back turned and his arms crossed. After the announcer calls his name Ryuji draws beam naginata and summons an energy dragon from it as the camera zooms saying "Come get some!" Special Moves Light Dragon (Neutral) Ryuji pierces his naginata and sends a medium sized energy dragon at his opponent. Ryuretsu (Side) Ryuji readies himself saying "I see you!" then dashes to his opponent thrusting his beam naginata. If he hits, he can rapidly thrust the naginata. B can be tapped for more hits about eight times. Ryuten (Up) Ryuji does a spinning slash then rises into the air with an upper slash. Ryudankyaku (Down) Ryuji vaults forward with his beam naginata doing two kicks them slams the naginata down. Dragon Biker (Hyper Smash) Ryuji mounts his motorcycle saying "Eat this!" and begins to drive around. In addition to jumping, he can use his beam naginata as if riding a horse. Pressing B can give a ramming boost. He gets off after 20 seconds. Dragon Swarm (Final Smash) Ryuji charges his beam naginata saying "Come out, dragon!" then pierces his blade and sends a large energy dragon out, flying around the stage damaging opponents at will. It crashes into the ground giving a Nova Bomb-like explosion after nine seconds. Victory Animations #Ryuji spins his beam naginata then pierces it four times saying "It's over!" #Ryuji deactivates his beam nagianta and sheathes it saying "Fight me anytime." #Ryuji pushes his left palm out then does a down then up swing with the naginata and says "You lose!" On-Screen Appearance Ryuji drives his motorcycle to his point and says "You dare fight me?" Trivia *Ryuji's rival is a Hidden Mist Village ninja named Ao. His second rival is the Mokujin Monster. *Ryuji shares his Japanese voice actor with Elrond, Spock, the First Hokage Hashirama Senju, and Vitaly. *Ryuji shares his French voice actor with Vladimir A. Makarov, Monstrous Ogre, Jet, Necrodeus and Drapion. *Ryuji shares his German voice actor with Captain Quarsh Panaka, Rain and Hydreigon's left head. *Ryuji shares his Arabic voice actor with Private Penguin. *Ryuji shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Genesect, Mr. Game & Watch and Cavity Goon. Category:No More Heroes characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Neutral Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters